


Cross-Country Worry

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [31]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occasionally the best way to express that you love someone is to worry about them. Conversely, telling them not to worry can also be a good method.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross-Country Worry

“Gail,” Holly blinked in surprise at the name that appeared on her caller ID. The dark haired woman lifted the phone to her ear and pressed the accept button on the call. “Gail?”

“Holly.” The voice on the other side of the phone breathed out slowly as if surprised by the sound of another's person's voice on the other end of the phone-line. “I didn't expect you would pick up.”

“You wanted to leave me a message?” Holly blinked, confusion coating her tone. “Why?”

“I, um, I wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about me.” Gail answered, her voice trembling as she spoke. “I didn't… I thought with the time difference you'd still be in work.” 

“I have the day off.” Holly muttered. “Why shouldn't I worry about you Gail? What's going on?”

“I can't actually tell you that yet.” Gail murmured, regret tingeing her tone as she spoke. “I shouldn't actually be calling you at all. You're not my spouse, hell, you're not really anything at the moment. I mean, really, where the heck did we leave off? Sort of together, sort of not?”

“Gail.” Holly broke into the woman's rambling words. “You're not making any sense.” 

“I suppose I can trust you not to say anything, I mean, who would you tell anyway given that you're all the way over in San Francisco.” Gail pondered, her voice coming through the phone as a distorted hum. “There's an operation tomorrow. A pretty big one, and well, you're the only person I could think about that would care if something happened to me. I know you've been keeping tabs on me with Traci, and while I think it's sweet, you really could have just texted me.”

Holly blinked rapidly her tongue tied in her mouth as she struggled to force words out of her lips. “You know that I talk to Traci?”

“Yes?” Gail replied, her voice questioning. “Was it meant to be a secret?”

“Well, no, but I thought that...” Holly shook her head letting her sentence trail off into silence.

“You thought that I'd be mad at you?” Gail queried before snorting out a laugh. “Hol, you're literally the first person in my life to care enough to keep tabs on me with my friends, and while that is very sad I'm not actually mad at you.”

“You know telling me not to worry is not going to make me not worry.” Holly murmured. “I care about you Gail.”

“I know.” Gail hummed in reply. “But, it's the best I can do for now. Perhaps, if things settle down, we can discuss where we left things.”

“Perhaps.” Holly agreed feeling a smile stretch across her lips. “I'd like that.” 

“I thought you might Lunchbox.” Gail chuckled. “I've got to go, but once again, don't worry about me. I'm a big strong police officer, I'll be fine.” 

“And you know I'll kick your ass if you're not.” Holly retorted with a quiet chuckle.

“And I know you'll kick my ass if I'm not.” Gail agreed. “Goodnight Holly.”

“Night Gail.” Holly whispered in reply listening to the phone-line beep as the call disconnected.


End file.
